1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle wiping sheet, a nozzle wiping unit, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2008-137266A discloses a cleaning mechanism for cleaning (wiping) a nozzle surface of an ink jet recording head with a cleaning sheet (nozzle wiping sheet). In addition, as an example of the cleaning sheet, long-fiber non-woven fabric or microfiber fabric having water absorbency is described. As in JP2008-137266A, JP2005-21809A, JP2014-104746A, and JP2004-202773A disclose the material of a nozzle wiping sheet for wiping a nozzle, and the like.